


Сказки и предания

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Tale Style, Fortune Telling, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Valravn - Droemte mig en droem





	Сказки и предания

**Author's Note:**

> Valravn - Droemte mig en droem

И сказала гадалка Дракону: «Вот тебе мой ответ – не будет с тобой сладу ни зверю, ни человеку, ни воде, ни огню, ни ветру. Называть тебя будут Великим, ибо силы полны будут крылья твои, а пламя жарче жаркого солнца. И не счесть тебе будет ни злата, ни серебра, ни каменьев в пещере твоей. Да не всегда так будет. Ибо придёт однажды богатырь особенный. Кости его мать с отцом из стали словами выкуют верными да добрыми. Мышцы тугие да жилы гибкие совьют из страниц книг мудрых, по одной со всего мира собранных. Вместо крови зальют напевы проникновенные на языках разных, сердце в их ритмах стучать будет – не остановится. Много добрых людей встретит он на своём пути, всему у них научится. Он-то и будет твоим концом. Может быть.»  
  
И когда пришёл к нему богатырь завещанный, выпил Великий Дракон до капли кровушку юную, ритмами да напевами полную, да трепещущее сердце съел. Мышцы да жилы разорвал на кусочки мелкие когтями да зубищами острыми. Кости, из стали отлитые, расплавил да сжег без следа пламенем своим яростным. И решил, что была то плохая гадалка.  
  
Сделал вдох и горьким солодочным ветром развеялся.


End file.
